THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: RWBY
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: Now Johnathon is going to Beacon Academy, with new friends...…. Ruby Rose,Yang Xiao Long,Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. ON CRAZY EPIC ADVENTURE YET!
1. Chapter 1

episode begins with a mysterious narrator explaining that humankind was formed from the dust of creation, a byproduct of a time long past and forgotten. Not long after, mythical creatures of darkness referred to as the Grimm appeared and were intent on destroying Humanity and all it had made.

However, with man displaying ingenuity, resourcefulness and passion, they found a powerful substance that granted the user the power of "Nature's Wrath", and appropriately named this spark of hope "Dust", from which they themselves were born. The use of Dust helped to drive off the creatures of darkness and secured the continued existence of Humanity.

That said, it is also true that even the most brilliant of lights eventually fade, and the dark will eventually return to finish what it started and destroy Human civilization; furthermore, if Humanity relies on strength or Dust alone, then it will not be enough to defeat the Grimm a second time. Instead, it is believed that victory will come from something that is long forgotten: a "smaller, more honest soul".

In the present day, a group of henchmen are seen walking down an alley led by a cigar-smoking "gentleman", named Roman Torchwick. The group makes their way to a Dust shop called "From Dust Till Dawn", and they proceed to rob the store. However, one of the henchmen spots Ruby Rose, who is oblivious to the robbery because her headphones are blaring "This Will Be the Day" while she reads a weapon magazine, and makes the ill-advised decision of attempting to mug her.

Now aware of the robbery in progress, Ruby proceeds to easily defeat Roman's henchmen with her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, Crescent Rose. With his men defeated, Roman decides to make a retreat, with Ruby giving chase to a rooftop. Once there, Roman makes it onto a Bullhead and attempts to kill Ruby by exploding a Dust crystal at her feet using Melodic Cudgel. However, Ruby is saved by the timely arrival of the Huntress, Glynda Goodwitch, who proceeds to engage in a ranged battle with Roman's accomplice, Cinder Fall. Though both combatants use an impressive array of attacks and defenses, the fight ends in a draw with Roman and his partner getting away. Extremely impressed by Glynda's powers, Ruby asks for her autograph.

Contrary to what Ruby had expected, Glynda brings her into an interrogation room and explains Ruby's actions that night were reckless, ill-advised and put both herself and others at risk. According to Glynda, Ruby should be sent home with "a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist", emphasizing the latter by smacking the table near Ruby's wrist with her crop. However, there is someone who wants to talk to her: Ozpin, who notes Ruby's silver eyes almost instantly upon meeting her.

( Johnathon's House)

THEN A BOY WITH OmniWrench is sleeping on bench.

Me: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Then Yid Sid...… Warps into his castle. then I woke up in shocked.

Me: WHAT TH-

Yen sid: hello Johnathon!

me: soooo what going on here sir!?

 **Ozpin: soooooo your Johnathon Patrick James rice?**

 **me: yes sir, I am.**

 **Ozpin: my name is Ozpin! I here tell you about this... you are going to Beacon Academy!**

 **SO I WAS HAPPY SHOCK, BUT I WAS NAKE HALF WAY.**

 **Me: WHAAAATTTTTTTTT...…. Beacon Academy. OH GOD I AM SOO GOING!**

 **SO YED SID GIVE ME NEW CLOTHES AND I LOOK AT MIRROR WITH NEW HAIR STYLE.**

 **Me: whaoooooooo I love this new look! thanks sir! now for.**

 **and yen sid bring my bags and my weapon " keyblade" in floor.**

 **me: oh wow... that was neat.**

 **Ozpin: good! grab your stuff next up you are going to Beacon Academy!**

 **me: yeah!**

Later, on the airship to the academy, Ruby's big sister Yang Xiao Long piles extensive compliments onto Ruby. However, Ruby does not want anyone to treat her like she is special just because she moved up two years in advance, wanting only to be a normal girl. The pair overhears a news report about the robbery Ruby foiled, as well as a Faunus Civil Rights Protest that the White Fang, a once-peaceful organization, broke up. but I walk in ( goffy way)

me: whoaaaaaaaa

And I bump into Ruby and Yang Xiao Long...

me: ow i'm am sooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..

Ruby: hey watcccccccccccccccccc

me and ruby are stare each other...…. but in love mode. so I get up and pick her up off the floor.

ruby; um hi

me: hi! I Johnathon , Johnathon Patrick James Rice!

Ruby: **Ruby Rose, nice to meet you johnathon...**

Yang: hold up...…. your the one true hero of the light, YOUR JOHNATHON PATRICK JAMES RICE!... MY GOD...…. IM A'M YANG XIAO LONG! I HEARD STORIES ABOUT YO.

ME: OK YANG...….. you know I new here...

 **YANG: good welecome to team.**

 **me: ummmm gezzzz thanks!**

Glynda interrupts the news broadcast and explains to the arriving freshmen that their world is currently in a state of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is their job to keep it in that state. All students there have already demonstrated the courage and ability necessary to become Huntsmen and Huntresses, and now it is their turn to mold that potential via training and knowledge.

As the airship flies over the city, the students see both Signal Academy and Beacon Academy, Yang calling the latter their new home. Unfortunately, the moment is interrupted by Jaune Arc vomiting on Yang's boots.

me: holy shit! this is my new adventure... THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE!

Jaune Arc vomiting on MY BOOTS.

ME: AW COME ON !

NEXT EP


	2. Chapter 2

The airship lands at Beacon Academy, and the students of Beacon quickly leave the ship. Jaune Arc empties his uneasy stomach at a nearby garbage bin, while Ruby Rose , Johnathon Rice, and Yang Xiao Long gaze at the sight of Beacon Academy in awe.

Me: OH SHIT! THIS IS BEACON ACADEMY! NICE!

Ruby: I know right.

Yang: this is place alright!

Ruby is initially overwhelmed at the sight of many weapons owned by the other students. When Yang inquired about her obsession with weapons and whether or not she was happy with her Crescent Rose,

me: Who's is Crescent Rose?

Yang: Best not to talk about it Johnathon.

Me: ok!

Ruby explains that each weapon is different from one another, like their owners, and seeing each one is like meeting a new person - only way better.

Yang encourages Ruby to find some new friends, but Ruby is uninterested, stating that she already has Yang to hang out with. With this, Yang reveals that she has already made some new friends of her own, and rushes inside the academy to hang out with them. Left stunned and dizzy by Yang's exit, Ruby falls on a trolley carrying luggage owned by Weiss Schnee.

me: um miss... I sorry ruby ru-

Weiss: yeah she better...…. OMG YOUR JOHNATHON PATRICK RICE! THE HERO OF THE LIGHT!

Me; oh yeah that me! but i'-

Weiss: To you I sorry ….. to her no! but welcome Beacon Academy!

Me; Oh Thanks! heheheheheh...

Weiss scolds Ruby on her carelessness, explaining that the content of her luggage is Dust; more importantly, Ruby could have blown them both to bits. She also points out that Ruby is too young to attend the academy, continuing to criticize her by stating that Beacon is a school to train Huntsmen to hunt and kill Grimm, and not just an "average" combat school intended for sparring and practice, like Signal Academy.

After checking on the vials in one of her suitcases, Weiss grabs a vial of red Dust and slams the case shut, causing plumes of blue and yellow Dust to come billowing out of it. Unfortunately, while she waves the vial in Ruby's face, a large amount of the Dust leaks out. Ruby breathes some in and sneezes, quite explosively, on Weiss, and the red Dust's fiery explosion sets off the blue and yellow Dust, creating ice crystals and arcs of lightning. The vial Weiss was holding flies through the air and rolls over to Blake Belladonna, distracting her from the book she is reading.

Blake : soo your Johnathon rice?

Me: Yep!

Noticing the Schnee snowflake symbol on the vial, Blake looks toward the source of the vial and spots the pair. In response to Ruby calling Weiss "princess", Blake explains that Weiss is actually the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, which is famous for providing the bulk of the world's Dust supply. Ignoring Weiss' smug look, she notes that the company is also infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. These latter points leave Weiss stunned and angry and causes her to leave in a storm, leaving her servants to pick up her luggage, while Ruby shouts to Weiss that she'll find a way to make it up to her later. She then attempts to thank Blake for defending her, only to see her walk off too.

Disappointed by how badly her first day is going, Ruby lays down on the ground to think for a moment. Luckily, she finally befriends Jaune, whom Ruby identifies as "Vomit boy". The pair immediately hit it off, Ruby introducing her Crescent Rose and explaining that she "went overboard in designing it" at Signal. Embarrassed upon seeing the advanced weapon, Jaune awkwardly introduces his weapon, Crocea Mors, which is a simple sword, a family heirloom, being held inside a shield and sheath combination. The pair realize that they are lost, having believed that the other knew where they were going and followed suit.

Me: well look like I going have great time...….

Blake: so Johnathon what weapon you got?

me: well this?!

I bring out Thunder sword it's size of giant samurai sword.

Ruby: That's was awesome sword you got there!

me: thx ruby... ( blushing)

Blake: oh... some one in love...

me and ruby: No we not!

Yang: it's look like!

me; oh crap..

next ep


	3. Chapter 3

After experiencing trouble in finding their bearings, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc finally locate Beacon Academy's main hall, where all of the other new students are waiting. Yang Xiao Long, who is already among the crowd, calls Ruby over, saying she has saved a spot for her. Ruby then leaves to go join her sister, much to the chagrin of Jaune, who complains as he is left alone once again. However, another student, Pyrrha Nikos, silently takes an interest in him.

Ruby angrily recounts her earlier encounter with Weiss Schnee to Yang stating that after Yang left her alone, she literally blew up, oblivious to the fact that a scowling Weiss heard everything. Weiss scolds Ruby once more about the incident before giving her a pamphlet called "DUST for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" about how to properly handle and use Dust. Ruby tries to make amends by attempting to reintroduce herself to Weiss, but Weiss sarcastically scoffs at her offer and insults Jaune at the same time. However, Jaune seems oblivious to her sarcasm.

Me: can I be your roommate plzz?

Ruby: Sure Johnathon.

Ozpin steps onto the stage and gives his welcoming speech which, although short, is rather blunt. He reminds the new students that they have come to Beacon to apply their talents and seek knowledge and that when they graduate, they would devote their time to protecting the world. He also notes that they lack experience, and that they need to take the initiative to seek knowledge at Beacon. Ruby and Yang both notice that something seemed off about Ozpin, like he was not even there. After the speech, Glynda Goodwitch instructs the students to gather in the ballroom and prepare for tomorrow's initiation.

( in room)

Later, after everyone is ready for bed, Yang is excited about the "sleepover" with the rest of the students but me ruby want me to sleep together as couple. so I join her in bed.

me: soooooo… it's fell so

ruby; nice!

me: yeah. nice...….

Ruby, however, notes that their father would not be excited about all the boys in attendance, but Yang replies, with a purr, that she certainly is. As everyone is about to sleep, Ruby writes a letter to her former classmates from Signal Academy about her experiences at Beacon.

She also talks to Yang about how hard it is to make friends at Beacon, pointing out she made a friend and a "negative friend", totaling to zero friends. Yang, however, clarifies that she has simply made a friend and an enemy. She also reminds Ruby that it's only been one day.

Soon, the two sisters notice Blake Belladonna light some candles, so she can read her book. Hoping that they can be friends, Yang forcibly drags Ruby over to her. Blake simply wishes to read her book and be left alone, but Ruby is able to make a connection with her when she states that she likes reading as well, stating that the stories Yang used to read to her are part of the reason she wants to be a Huntress.

Although a bit astounded by Ruby's ambition, Blake reminds Ruby that the real world is not a fairy tale that ends in "happily ever after". Ruby responds by stating that part of their job is to make it that way, and Yang, overjoyed at Ruby's goals, hugs her tightly. However, Ruby, finding her too clingy, punches her sister in the jaw, leading the two to break out into a full-on cat fight.

Weiss walks in on the commotion to complain they are being too loud while everyone else is trying to sleep before realizing she was talking to Yang and Ruby. When Yang asks what she has against Ruby,

me: ok good nigh-

ruby hover my my… so I went to sleep, eiss claims Ruby is hazardous to her health, and the episode ends as Blake blows out the candles.

next ep


End file.
